


Raincheck

by aegiyagaja



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegiyagaja/pseuds/aegiyagaja
Summary: Golden Closet Entertainment company founder and CEO Jeon Jungkook meets an auditionee that sang a song he wrote for his lover 15 years ago.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 44





	Raincheck

7:42am, Friday.

After having only a few hours of sleep the night before, Jungkook enters his very own company's recording studio sleepily with a cup of coffee in his hand and a laptop in the other, preparing for a long day of auditionees lining up for his company's recruitment.

"You look like crap." Yoongi says as he plops down the seat right next to Jungkook. "Haven't got any much sleep last night, yeah?"

"More like for the last few years." Jungkook groaned, rubbing his eyes as he checked his watch. "Namjoon-hyung?"

"With Jin." Yoongi replied, adjusting his glasses from the bridge of his nose, scanning through application forms on his desk. "Said their daughter has a math quiz to compete at and Jin would kill him if he missed it again just how he missed their son's class cooking competition."

"Understood." Jungkook says flatly. "It's alright, he's worked hard enough this week. How much time do we have left til the first batch?" "10 minutes." Yoongi replied. "You also might want to check yourself on the mirror. Your shirt is worn inside out."

"Shit."

_

The auditions went by smoothly, the auditionees were superb. Jungkook and Yoongi already placed their bets on a few potential trainees. Although everything was basically doing great, Yoongi seemed to be in a slight rush.

"What's up?" Jungkook asked as soon as Yoongi finished typing on his phone, messaging someone. "Meeting up with an old friend."

"Yeah? If it is urgent, you can go now if you must." says Jungkook as Yoongi shook his head and took another application form on his desk.

"Don't worry, it's still about an hour away." says Yoongi, sorting out the remaining application forms.

"Besides, we only have two more auditionees left." he says as Jungkook hums in relief. He can't wait to go home, and get a good night's rest. Not to mention enjoy his unlimited supply of banana milk which he's barely touched nowadays.

"You're right." says Jungkook, massaging the nape of his neck before asking Yoongi. "Who's next?"

"Let's see," Yoongi says, scanning through the application form before pressing a button to call out the next auditionee through the speakers.

"Park Jungmin." says Yoongi, and just in a matter of seconds, enters a familiar-looking young boy with a guitar bag on his back.

His nose seemed just perfectly sculptured, skin fair, and soft-looking, and a rather familiar sense of style in terms of fashion.

Potential visual.

"Hello, I am Park Jungmin, 15 years old and I am from Gwangju." says the boy politely before flashing them a bright charming smile that could immediately catch anyone's attention. That one kind of smile that reaches his eyes. All too familiar.

"You're from Gwangju? I have a friend who lives there. What do you think is the best thing about Gwangju?" Yoongi asked casually- to ease off any hint of anxiety of the auditionee, as the boy thought for a second before finally answering "Probably the food." the boy smiles.

Yoongi then nods at the answer and smile. "I agree." he replied "So, what have you prepared for us today?"

"I will be singing an original." says the boy, thrilled "It's not upbeat but.. it's pretty okay" he added which made Yoongi chuckle a bit "Do tell us more about the song."

"Well this song is about loving a person unconditionally and even though they separate ways, their love and connection would still remain intact between the two of them til one falls out of it." the boy said, carefully picking up his guitar as he emplaced himself for the performance.

Jungkook rested his chin on his palm, curious, as he looked more closely to the boy standing alone in the recording studio. He seemed too familiar, he thought.

"What is the song called?" asks Yoongi, writing down notes and the boy finally answers.

"Only Then."

Jungkook's heart dropped, but as agitated as he was at that moment, Yoongi did not seem to notice. Rather, Yoongi just continued to check the remaining application forms before finally giving the current auditionee a nod and go signal.

"You may proceed."

-

After the splendid performance, Yoongi was visibly impressed and gave out a short applaud. "Bloody great performance, well-constructed and emotional lyrics. Did you bring any family with you today?" Yoongi asked, rather thrilled to have an extremely gifted potential recruit.

"Ah, no, no one in my family knows." the boy replied rather bashful.

"Hmm? Why so?" asks Yoongi as the boy bit his lower lip and explained "I just wanted to explore a-and, take my chances in this industry.. I'd love to become a trainee here, and I'd do anything to achieve my goals, our goals- be it work hard day/night."

Both producers were visibly in awe as they listened to the boy talk about his hopes and dreams. What's more striking of him is that, he sounded so much like Jungkook back when he was still 15.

He felt sick, but strangely enough, he also felt hopeful.

"Wonderful." Yoongi concludes "Very well then. Thank you for that brilliant performance, Park Jungmin-ssi. Expect a call in 2-3 weeks time. But by then, you have to tell your family okay? So we can meet them." he adds making the boy smile hugely and bow over and over politely.

"Definitely PDnim, thank you so much!" he says gratefully as Yoongi gave him a nod signaling that he may now exit the studio. Just when the boy stepped out of the room, Yoongi gave out an exhale, picking up the last form and staples it.

"Wa, he reminds me so much of you when you were young." says Yoongi "What do you think of him, Jungkook-ah?" he asks, but when he received no answer, he spared a glance to his side only to see a visibly pale Jungkook.

"Are you alright? You're pale" Yoongi informs in concern as he tried to bring back the now-zoned-out Jungkook when the latter finally got back to his senses, he then shook his head and rubbed his temples.

"I'm alright," Jungkook mutters "Mind if I take a restroom break?"

Yoongi let him and Jungkook now made his way to the public rest rooms. There were no people that hour since it was already 7pm and the only ones left are the guards and remaining auditionees. Jungkook went his way to the sinks and splashes water on his face.

'Park Jungmin.'

After Jungkook washed and dried, he then hears a conversation within the cubicles "Please uncle~? I'll behave while you old people eat, I promise! Just take me home with you okay? It's past 7 and dad's going to kill me." he hears- from a voice that's too familiar from a while ago. "Thank you uncle, you're the best! I owe you so much I- yes, I'll send you the location- take care! I'll wait here~" the voice said before the conversation ended with a beep, and just as Jungkook expected, the potential trainee from earlier, Park Jungmin, stepped out of the cubicle and met him face to face.

As soon as the boy realizes Jungkook was standing in front of him, he bows a complete 90-degree bow in respect to his senior-producernim. "Good evening, PD-nim!" he greets as Jungkook nodded and signaled him to stand straight.

Jungkook hadn't commented much on the boy's performance, though he did performed excellently. However, Jungkook also had a lot of questions in his mind about the younger. Where he studied, whether he had siblings, where he learned to play guitar.. and where he learned that song.

"Park Jungmin, right?" says Jungkook as the boy nodded "Your performance was great, but I was wondering where you've learned to write that song?" he adds. Nervousness was then visible on the boy's face "I-I write songs with my uncle sometimes.." the boy replies, head down.

"But what about the song you sang earlier? Did you write it yourself?" Jungkook asks, the boy struggling to remain composed. He was hesitant to answer, Jungkook could tell, but he was also deep in curiosity as to how the boy knew that song "I just want to know, Jungmin-ssi."

After a few hesitant tries, the boy then exhaled and gave in. "I did not write it PDnim.. but it isn't sold anywhere." the boy defended.

Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows. "Where did you learn that song then?" asks Jungkook.

"From a tape, I found it in my dad's drawers."

Jungkook's felt numb- but also felt nauseous. He didn't know what to say to the younger, instead, he just nodded, pat his head and made his way back to the recording studio finding Yoongi organizing his things, preparing to go out. "What's up with you?" asks Yoongi, earning a big sigh from Jungkook.

"I knew it," Jungkook plopped down on his chair, rubbing his face with his palms "He didn't write the song."

"Who, Jungmin?" Yoongi asks, settling his bag to listen to his co-producer.

"Yes. I was so sure it wasn't written by him, and he just confirmed it earlier outside."

Jungkook looked as glum as ever making Yoongi slightly confused of the situation.

"What, you asked him? Where did he learn that song then?" asks Yoongi.

"Said it was from a tape in his father's drawers." Jungkook answered flatly, face still resting in his palms.

"I'm confused. I've been in this industry for so long but I've never heard of that song ever." Yoongi said. "How would you even know he didn't write it?"

After a while of silence, Jungkook exhales, sits up, and answers.

"Because I wrote and recorded that song for his father 15 years ago."

**Author's Note:**

> hi! I appreciate the lovely comments and yes this was meant to be a one-shot at first but I decided to continue it and make it into a series. :) updates will be posted soon. glad you liked the beginning of the story so far!


End file.
